


our moments alone were scarce and few

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, hey, uh, what's up? Everything okay?"</p><p>She can hear his eagerness, his hopefulness, his pure <i>optimism</i> when he answers.</p><p>"Are you alone?" she asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our moments alone were scarce and few

**Author's Note:**

> title is a line from The Faint's _Phone Call_ and i believe this is the first time i've used lyrics as a title, woo
> 
> dedicated to my gf [daikon](http://ddddaikon.tumblr.com/) who is both a big gay nisha fan and been dying for more nisha/jack stuff <33
> 
> tumblr mirror **[here](http://illegalcockbiting.tumblr.com/post/115336584952/our-moments-alone-were-scarce-and-few)**!
> 
> edit: like literal months after publishing this, i fixed a weird spacing thing and fixed somewhere i forgot to switch slashes out for italics. incredible

They have a couple free hours while Springs tries to track down what they need--which isn't sped up at all by the fact that any time Athena tries to help, Janey spend the next few minutes trying to ask her out. With love in the air, she finds somewhere quiet and calls Jack up.

His ECHO gives the equivalent of exactly three 'rings' before he picks up.

"Oh, hey, uh, what's up? Everything okay?"

She can hear his eagerness, his hopefulness, his pure _optimism_  when he answers.

"Are you alone?" she asks.

The pause on his end comes with a deep breath.

"Uh, yeah," he laughs, still trying to sound nonchalant and cool. "Why?"

"Why don't you get your hand down your pants for me, pretty boy?"

His breath catches. She's got him.

"Uh..." He laughs briefly. "What?"

"You heard me. You want me to hang up and get back to more important things, or do you wanna get off while we're waiting on Springs?"

His end is mostly just delaying noises for a few moments.

"Are you, like, serious?"

She makes an overdramatic sigh and shrugs to herself.

"Fine, if you don't want to--"

"No!" he interrupts quickly, "I totally want to, yeah, I was just, uh..." He swallows on the other line. "Yeah. Sure, uh, let's do this."

"Good boy," she purrs to him. "Now, where's your hand?"

She hears shuffling on the other end, and she's sure he's shaking already.

"In my pants," he promises.

"'Ma'am'," she corrects.

"In my pants, ma'am.”

"You're gonna get yourself nice and hard for me, understand?" She doesn't wait for him to answer. "You're only gonna do what I say, you're only gonna cum when I tell you you're allowed. Understand?"

He whines on the other end.

"Yes, ma'am," he says again.

"You tell me 'no more, Ms. Kadam' if you want to stop, but otherwise I don't hear a peep out of you except what I ask for. Got it?"

" _Yes,_ ma'am."

He eager to please, and obedient, that's for sure.

"Good boy. You in your office?"

"Yeah."

"Nice. You lock the door? Or can anyone walk in and see you getting off to being told what to do?"

His breath catches.

"N-No, I can lock it, hang on--"

"Don't," she snaps, venomous. "You either get caught and get in trouble, or you get away with it and get off."

"Okay, no, I'll keep the door unlocked--"

"Ma'am," she corrects.

"I'll keep it unlocked, ma'am." His volume's dropped now that he's more aware of the possibility of getting caught.

His breathing is shaky on the other end, too, like he's holding back.

"You don't sound like you're enjoying it very much," she says, pouting, half teasing him and half scolding him.

"I am," he promises. He sounds a little afraid of her hanging up, but he still hasn't quite let go to give her what she wants.

"It doesn't _sound_  like it, sweetheart."

He whimpers on the other end.

"Should I be louder, ma'am?"

"Damn right, you should." If she were there, she'd probably have him on his back by now, maybe even begging already, and she smiles. "I like 'em loud," she purrs.

He complies, and after a couple more hesitant huffs, his breaths each become small noises.

"That's more like it," she sighs fondly. "Listen to you, princess, you practically sound like a pro." She considers getting her own pants open, but she's likely gonna take longer to get off than he will, even if she does get to listen to his pretty noises while she does.

"Oh, and don't try to do the thing where, like, you try not to cum because you think it's gonna make you seem cool." He goes quiet for a moment, like that was exactly what he was doing. "When we're done with this moon crap, it'll be fun to watch you try, but for now, I have, like, five more minutes. Understand?"

" _Yes_ , ma'am, I understand," he breathes. He sounds like he's having a tough time on the other end being both loud enough for her taste and quiet enough that nobody hears him, but it doesn't sound like he's having much trouble still getting off on it.

"You are gonna be _so_ much fun when I get back up to that space station," she says, mostly to herself. "I bet it's gonna be a piece of cake to make you scream. You sound like you'd scream easy."

Jack hums on the other end, some kind of acknowledgement.

"Especially if I got you tied up nice 'n' secure and got my whip out." He whimpers and his breaths get heavier, so she grins and keeps quietly talking. "I think the back of your thighs could use a good reddening, don't you think?"

He whimpers again, but it sounds more like he's trying to convey something than just let off steam.

"What was that, honey? I didn't hear you." If she were there and he had been so quiet to a question, he would have gotten another lash across his ass for it, and she hopes it comes across in her voice.

"Yeah," is what he manages this time.

"'Yeah' what? You want me to hit you, baby?"

" _Yeah_ ," he moans again. It's quickly followed by a few more very nice noises.

"You about to cum?"

"Yes, ma'am, I'm--"

"You gonna cum all over yourself?"

" _Yes_ , please, Nisha--"

"You mean 'Ms. Kadam'?"

"Yes, I do, I'm sorry, Ms. Kadam," he whines, sounding more and more desperate.

"Good boy," she praises. He might be crying, judging by the quick, harsh breathing and pathetic little noises on the other end. She hopes so.

"Please," he asks again, the word coming off tense and so, so sweet.

"'Please'?" She knows it's cruel to make him ask so much, but he sounds so cute saying it, and it's empowering having him under her thumb so quickly. _A good boy_ , she remembers.

"Please, may I c-cum?" he asks nicely.

He's going to cum anyway soon enough, but she still sighs like she's disappointed or fed up with him to drag it on just a few more seconds.

"Fine, go on."

To her surprise, she gets a breathless laugh from her ECHO.

"'Fine' what?" he asks, smugness bleeding through somehow.

Wow, _cute_ , he's trying to toy with her. Breaking him is going to be a blast.

" _Fine_ , you can cum for me," she allows, just as smug and playful as he'd been. 

The little laugh on the other end only laughs for a moment before it reverts to shaky moans and some very quiet curses, which she doesn't know if she should encourage or discourage later on, but she's got the time to decide.

In hindsight, she probably should have been recording for when she _does_  have time to get herself off, because it sounds like he takes his sweet time basking in it, judging by the little caught groans and huffs that continue after he's cum.

After that, there's silence for a few seconds. Nisha breaks it.

"You make a mess, sweetie?"

He laughs, sounding a little more sober now.

"Yeah, a little bit."

She thinks about making a 'little' joke, but he was such an obedient boy already; she'll spare him.

"Time for me to go, pumpkin. Thanks for the entertainment," she drawls. It sounds a little sarcastic, probably, but if that means he'll be fretting over it until the next time she calls him up for this, that just means he'll be trying to impress her next time.

"Yeah, uh... Right. You're busy." He laughs nervously, then goes quiet.

"Jack?" she asks.

"Yeah?"

"Send me a picture before you clean yourself up, huh?" she purrs. "I bet you look _wrecked_."

He laughs again, but this time it sounds... Embarrassed. Flattered, maybe?

"Sure."

"See ya."

**Author's Note:**

> did you know you can find me on [tumblr](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3direct)? : O


End file.
